Runnin' from Prescaderna
Runnin' from Prescaderna is a 2003 film starring Jason Defoli as Noah Ceshlack, a businessman from Prescaderna who gets tired of city life and wants to move to a rural area. The film also stars Wanda Velhimma, Mark Allaton, Ferguson Delpaggia, Owen Kalgarron, Sr., and Theodore Bittz. The film premiered in theaters on July 25, 2003, and pulled in over $1,000,000 in Dragoonasag alone. Cast Veteran actresses Marge Carres and Jamela Nash, actor John Malvenon, and musicians John Goodbetter and Glacier Alkarron make cameos in this film; out of those who make cameos, only Malvenon and Alkarron are from Dragoonasag. Summary The film begins in Downtown Prescaderna, with Noah working at his desk. Just as he finishes for the day, his boss, Walter Greaterbeard, calls him to his office for a talk. In Greaterbeard's office, Noah is told that he will have to work late the next week. An angry Noah blows up in Greaterbeard's face, and storms out of the office. At home, Noah asks his wife Beth and son Rufus to pack their possessions for "a little road trip". After the Ceshlacks finish packing, they load up the car and set out for a small town in a rural area in northern Arubio. When asked by his son why the family is leaving Prescaderna, Noah tells him that they are leaving because he can't stand his boss. The family start their way up Dragoonasag Interstate Route 13, and, about half a mile after getting on the freeway, they encounter a retired theatre worker named Frank Lebaccio, who tells Noah that he has waited for six hours for a ride. Noah allows Frank to ride with them, as he, too, is leaving the city. They travel the freeway to Sellersville, where they make a pit stop. While in Sellersville, Noah encounters a man named Daniel Greyham, whom he asks for directions to the small town of Gellenboro. Daniel gives him a map of the state of Arubio, and then the Ceshlacks and Frank continue up the freeway. They make pit stops in Yatesburgh, Freemansville, and Walden, before finally making their way to Gellenboro, a small town in McLain County with a population of 103. Upon arriving in Gellenboro, Noah and his family move in with a kind family, while Frank rents an apartment. Noah finds a new job, and his new boss is a kind, 62-year-old man named Curtis (played by Dave Jord Wheatley). Months later, the Ceshlacks move into a new home, and they live happily in the small town, 197 miles north of Prescaderna. Notes * This was Dave Jord Wheatley's last film; Wheatley died two months after this film was completed. * This film has been given negative reviews from critics in Yindart, and parts of the film were parodied in the Yindartian television series The Marcorrie Funnypeople; Yindartian critics also gave that episode of the show negative reviews. *This film is set in Arubio, but parts of the film were actually filmed along Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 in Lohana and along Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98 in Beckar. Category:Dragoonish movies Category:2003 movies